The invention relates to a container having sidewalls, bottom and top flaps and an ear folded down around a folding edge for forming a pouring spout. The surface of the ear when folded down abuts the container wall adjacent to the folding edge.
A container of this kind is disclosed in German Patent Application 37 20 240.
This container is used for packing and selling milk to consumers. If this known container is to be opened, the ear which had been glued to the lateral wall surface for distribution, is folded upwards and scissors are used for cutting away an outer portion of the ear such that the interior of the container may be accessed. Hence, this conventional container requires tools for opening the same and it can not again be reclosed; the closure region remains open which results in a danger of pollution.
The German Patent Application 34 41 865 discloses a container having one side with a salient member for forming a pouring spout and a closure nipple at the adjacent wall for receiving the salient member. The salient member is disposed at the surface of the container and the nipple is provided at a lid wall for sealing the salient member. The fact that the salient member for forming the pouring spout is disposed at the surface of the container makes it difficult to pour. If the container is opened, there is as well a danger of polluting the upwardly open closure region.
The European Patent Application 0 342 729 discloses closure members for cardboard beverage containers wherein a closure cap may be drawn over a salient member for closing the container. Again, the salient member is uncovered and may be polluted.